Various types of board games are known in the prior art. Prior art patents disclose games designed to entertain players and provide friendly competition among players. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0218301 filed by Gonzalez and published on Nov. 27, 2003 teaches a board game used for playing a bicycle or tour race with an improved game board. The game board includes indicia thereon which defines a plurality of parallel tracks which extend along an interior periphery of the game board, the tracks extending around the entire game board. At least a section of the parallel tracks pass through indicia on the game board defining a geographic area which includes indicia defining sites and places of interest within the geographic area defined. Overlay strips, defining other geographic areas with sites and places of interest within the other geographic area are provided, for changing the geographic area on the game board. The board includes a set of receiving and retaining slots for receiving and retaining overlay strips for changing the geographic area through which the tracks of the race pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,738 issued to Dykes, Jr. et al. on Jul. 15, 1975 teaches a new and improved game for entertainment and educational purposes where players evaluate and assess relative risks and merits of alternative paths of movement from a starting location to a home base position during play of the game. Playing tokens assigned to the players move from the starting location to the home base position in a sequence of numbers of moves specified in a random sequence by a play determining means. The players may move their playing tokens along alternate travel paths which have different numbers of movement steps, but the probability of occurrence in the play determining means of the lesser number of moves is less than that of the higher number of moves so that the players must evaluate and assess the relative risks and merits of movement along the alternate travel paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,275 issued to Skelton on Sep. 20, 1977 provides a board game apparatus for use in a game of chance which includes a game board having a playing surface characterized by a flat area with outer and inner tracks for traversal by a player or game token according to the throws of dice. The game tokens are magnetically influenced and successful traversal of the game tokens depends in part on chance expulsion from selected track positions by a magnet-equipped stick in the possession of each player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,199 issued to Drummond on Feb. 13, 1979 teaches a game board having a grid thereon; numbers representing possible totals of a pair of dice sequentially designating grid spaces around the outer edges of the board; designated doubles grid spaces adjacent to the outer spaces containing numbers that can be obtained by doubling another number; and a series of central grid spaces that are arranged to be intercepts of other rows of spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,671 issued to Wyatt on Nov. 16, 1993 teaches a board game includes (a) on a playing board a series of lettered boxes arranged as a playing course between START and FINISH boxes, and (b) a key which relates the indicia (e.g. numerals, colours, or pictures) appearing on the respective faces of a die to respective categories of things, objects, people, features, etc. The rules of the game require that a player's token standing on a given box can move to the next box only when the player has thrown the die, consulted the key to determine therefrom the category related to the number, colour, picture, or other indicium on the die face which is upwardly exposed by the throw of the die, and named a specific variety within that category, which variety has a name beginning with the letter of the box on which the player's token is currently standing.
U.S. Pat. No. D357,711 issued to Buffone on Apr. 25, 1995 teaches an ornamental design for a world game board.
The primary objects of the present board game are to provide a new and improved board game of chance and skill which entertains and provides friendly competition.